Ce qui se cache dans le noir
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST LOTR : Le petit Eldarion, du haut de ses 7 ans a soif d'aventure, quitte à se retrouver seul la nuit dans la forêt, pourtant, comme lui explique un ami toutes les forêts ne sont pas bonnes à fréquenter la nuit. [Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Le petit Eldarion, du haut de ses 7 ans a soif d'aventure, quitte à se retrouver seul la nuit dans la forêt, pourtant, comme lui explique un ami toutes les forêts ne sont pas bonnes à fréquenter la nuit.** **[Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]**

 **Réponse au sort lancé par Syrène-T : _Qui a peur du noir ? Un thème "halloweenesque", qui consiste à raconter une histoire effrayante. Du genre qui te fait flipper quand tu éteins la lampe et t'empêche de sortir ton chien une fois la nuit tombée._**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

.

* * *

 _ **Ce qui se cache dans le noir**_

Aragorn, devenu le roi Elassar planchait depuis plusieurs heures sur un traité qui les unirait au peuple elfe de son ami Legolas, installé désormais en Ithilien avec une partie des siens. Si l'amitié profonde et fraternelle entre eux n'était pas à remettre en cause, le nouveau Roi du Gondor savait que malgré sa longue vie, il ne serait pas éternel et il voulait assurer l'avenir de leurs deux peuples. Il était donc profondément concentré sur le texte quand une main posa une coupe devant lui. Aragorn redressa la tête, croisant le sourire de Legolas.

\- Vous semblez si concentré _gwador nìn **[1]**_ , que je pense que vous avez besoin d'une pause.

\- Je ne veux rien laisser passer.

\- _Iston **[2]**_ , répondit Legolas en se posant élégamment sur le bord de la table avant de porter une coupe à ses lèvres.

Aragorn se redressa, prenant la coupe déposée par son ami pour trinquer avec lui. Il venait à peine d'en boire une gorgée quand Arwen entra dans la pièce avec un air inquiet.

\- Un problème ? Demanda le Roi en se levant pour se rapprocher de son épouse.

\- Eldarion a encore faussé compagnie à sa gouvernante. Il refuse de se coucher ces derniers temps.

Le Roi soupira. Le petit garçon qui venait d'avoir 7 ans voulait se voir comme un grand même si c'était loin d'être le cas.

\- Je reconnais l'âme aventureuse de son père, répondit Legolas en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Il ne doit pas être très loin, répondit Aragorn non s'en avoir jeté un coup d'œil légèrement réprobateur à son ami.

Arwen n'y fit pas attention et murmura en posant sa main sur le bras de son époux.

\- La nuit est tombée, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se retrouve seul dans le noir.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il va bien sortir de sa cachette.

\- Il a raison. Nous allons vite le retrouver, dit Legolas en se redressant, déposant le verre vide sur le bureau.

OooooO

La nuit était sombre et profonde. La forêt paraissait paisible, presque silencieuse. Les reflets de la Lune faisait miroiter les eaux de la rivière. Une onde paisible, seulement perturbée par des petits pieds qui troublaient doucement la surface en jouant avec.

Le petit Eldarion contemplait les feuillages bruissants et la nuit, le regard perdu dans la cime des arbres. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'une grande et fine silhouette vint s'asseoir sans bruit à ses côtés. Les rayons de la Lune jouèrent dans ses cheveux blonds pendant qu'il se pencha un peu vers lui.

\- Je t'ai retrouvé garnement !

Le petit garçon se retourna vers Legolas en soupirant.

\- Je voulais passer la nuit dehors.

\- Mais tes parents te cherchent partout.

\- Ils ne comprennent pas que je suis grand, mais toi tu le sais oncle Legolas.

L'elfe lui sourit. Le petit garçon avait son caractère et il était touché qu'il le considère comme faisant parti de leur famille. Ses doigts ébouriffèrent doucement les boucles brunes en désordre.

\- Je sais que tu es grand, mais il ne faut pas rester dehors la nuit.

Le garçonnet haussa les épaules.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la nuit peut-être dangereuse.

\- N'importe quoi, lui répliqua le petit garçon avec une désinvolture qui surprit l'elfe. C'est beau, paisible et calme.

\- Crois-moi lui répliqua Legolas, cela ne l'a pas toujours été.

\- Ah ?

L'elfe blond soupira et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, dans un geste protecteur inconscient qui n'échappa au petit garçon.

\- Quand j'avais ton âge, la nuit n'avait rien de paisible tu sais. Elle s'était abattue sur la forêt de manière presque perpétuelle, la rendant sombre, sinistre et violente. Ma forêt qui était si belle, si verte s'est transformée au fur et à mesure que la nuit a étendue son manteau sur ses feuilles. Elle est devenue le bois de l'effroi…

\- L'effroi ? Demanda le jeune garçon en notant la douleur dans la voix de son ami.

\- Oui… Il y avait tant de souffrances, de monstres qui se cachaient sous le couvert de bois qu'elle a malheureusement rapidement mérité ce sinistre nom. Quand la nuit devenait plus profonde, le silence devenait assourdissant. Tous les animaux semblaient se terrer de peur et puis… soudain on entendait des légers bruits, des légers sifflements, des sons qui au départ ne paraissaient pas dangereux, mais qui au final le devenaient… par leur nombre et ce qu'ils annonçaient.

\- Ils annonçaient quoi ?

\- Des monstres Eldarion… Des monstres mortels et sans pitié.

\- Ça n'existe pas les monstres, répondit le petit garçon en haussant les épaules.

Legolas fut frappé par sa naïveté et son innocence. Bien sûr que les monstres avaient existé et l'elfe savait que leur victoire, encore récente, ne pouvait leur garantir leur éradication totale. Il devait comprendre et savoir que les monstres étaient bien réels.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils ont existé et ils peuvent très bien revenir Eldarion, car le Mal n'est pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu facilement.

\- Eh bien, de toute manière je ne crains pas les monstres…

Legolas hocha la tête avant de perdre son regard dans la nuit, murmurant doucement.

\- Je me rappelle la première fois où j'en ai vu de ces monstres. La forêt était sombre, mais la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. J'étais un peu plus vieux que toi. J'étais contrarié par pleins de choses qui me semblent futiles aujourd'hui alors je m'étais enfui du palais. Je voulais m'éloigner des bruits et retrouver la nature. J'ai toujours aimés les arbres, la forêt, le bruit des oiseaux et le vent dans les branches. Ça m'apaise… Sauf que là, il n'y avait rien, aucun bruit. C'était comme si la forêt était morte. J'ai commencé à me sentir mal. Je comprenais que ce n'était pas normal. J'avais une étrange boule ou ventre et l'envie de rentrer rapidement au palais. Je crois que j'ai eu un léger malaise et j'ai trébuché. Je suis tombé à genoux sur le sol derrière un buisson… à genoux dans une gigantesque toile brillante, épaisse et collante. J'ai voulu me redresser, mais mes mains étaient imbriquées dans les filins et plus je tirais, plus ils se resserraient.

\- C'était magique ?

\- Non… C'était une toile d'araignée.

\- Mais c'est tout petit les araignées.

\- Non, pas celle-là… La toile faisait trois fois ma taille et j'ai compris que la bête devait être en proportion. Oh bien sûr, j'en avais entendu parler, mais j'étais comme toi, je me disais qu'elles n'existaient pas et que c'était pour m'envoyer plus vite au lit, sauf que là… J'étais bel et bien prisonnier d'une toile géante et le pire était à venir. Il y a eu un bruit, étrange, presque métallique et un liquide jaunâtre dont une goutte est tombée devant moi, réduisant en poussière un bout de filin comme de l'acide. J'ai eu la chair de poule parce que j'avais compris que je n'étais plus seul. J'ai tourné la tête en me disant que ça allait bien se passer et j'ai failli m'évanouir. Là, devant moi, me surplombant un peu de toute sa hauteur, se tenait une araignée gigantesque. Une araignée dont une seule des pattes étaient plus grandes que moi. Elle était noire avec des yeux rouges et une gueule béante d'où coulait ce liquide visqueux et acide. Elle a émi un étrange sifflement en se rapprochant un peu et j'ai eu peur qu'elle veuille me dévorer. Sa gueule était si imposante qu'elle aurait pu me gober d'un seul coup. Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. J'allais mourir, si je ne faisais rien, j'allais mourir. Alors… J'ai tiré de toutes mes forces et j'ai réussi à m'extraire de la toile. J'ai roulé plus loin sur le sol et je l'ai entendu pousser un cri de rage. Mes jambes tremblaient, mais je devais m'enfuir le plus vite possible. Le problème c'est que je ne savais pas qu'elles vivaient en nid et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Eldarion semblait captivé par le récit de son « oncle » sylvain. Au point où il s'était recroquevillé contre lui sans s'en rendre compte. Legolas ne le perçut pas vraiment, continuant son récit tout en frémissant légèrement à l'évocation de ce mauvais souvenir.

\- Je ne quittais pas l'araignée des yeux. Elle semblait furieuse et avait entreprit de venir dans ma direction. J'ai tourné les talons pour m'enfuir et là… Je suis tombé nez à nez avec la gueule puante d'une deuxième araignée. Elle a sifflé et j'ai tenté de reculer, mais il était trop tard. J'ai ressenti une douleur abominable. L'impression d'être transpercé de part en part par un pieu. J'ai baissé les yeux pour comprendre et j'ai vu son dard aussi gros qu'une lame de poignard, planté dans ma poitrine. Elle l'a retiré en sifflant de plaisir et j'ai reculé en vacillant. La douleur était terrible. C'était comme de la lave en fusion en train de me consumer de l'intérieur. J'ai porté mes mains tremblantes à mon ventre et je suis tombé à la renverse sur le sol. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. Je sentais son venin me brûler de l'intérieur. Je sentais mes muscles s'engourdir, mon cœur battre de manière bizarre et mes poumons ne plus me donner assez d'air. J'avais tellement mal… J'ai levé les yeux et il faisait nuit désormais… Une nuit comme celle-ci avec pleins d'étoiles. Elles avaient dû jouer plus longtemps que je ne le pensais avec ma peur… Je me souviens avoir espéré que mon père, comme le tient, remarque mon absence parce que je ne voulais pas mourir… Mais j'avais tellement mal. Les bruits s'amplifiaient autour de moi et bientôt ce fut trois puis cinq, puis dix araignées qui m'encerclèrent prêtes à me dévorer vivant et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et j'avais tellement mal. J'ai vu leurs gueules s'ouvrir, leurs crocs s'apprêter à me transpercer et c'est là que…

\- Que quoi ? L'encouragea le petit garçon.

\- Que j'ai entendu le bruit d'une flèche avant de perdre connaissance.

\- Une flèche ?

\- Oui, j'ai compris au réveil plusieurs jours plus tard qu'un groupe de garde me cherchait depuis ma disparition du palais et qu'ils m'avaient retrouvé juste à temps.

\- Tu as eu de la chance.

\- Oui, mais j'ai surtout compris que je ne devais pas quitter le palais sans rien dire. Mon père avait mis du temps à comprendre et les gardes ont failli ne pas arriver à temps.

\- Mais ils t'ont sauvé.

\- J'ai mis des semaines à me remettre complètement Eldarion et la douleur a été si violente. Alors crois-moi ne part pas dans la nuit sans prévenir tes parents.

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules.

\- Bof, de toute manière ça n'existe plus les monstres et…

Soudain, un étrange sifflement se fit entendre. Un sifflement qui les fit sursauter tous les deux, mais eu un impact plus grand sur Eldarion qui, bien plus effrayé qu'il ne voulait le montrer par l'histoire de son ami, prit ses jambes à son cou et détala en direction du palais. Legolas l'observa disparaître avant de se redresser en souriant légèrement. Le buisson s'écarta, laissant apparaître une silhouette hirsute et trapue.

Gimli redressa la tête en direction de son ami, bougonnant comme à son habitude.

\- Voilà que je joue les araignées géantes maintenant.

\- Mais vous étiez très convaincant mon ami, répondit Legolas en retirant une feuille de sa chevelure.

\- Ouais, marmonna le nain, mais vous ne croyez pas que j'ai passé un peu l'âge ?

\- Dites-vous que c'est pour la bonne cause. Cet enfant ne doit plus sortir la nuit sans permission.

\- A la manière dont il a filé, je pense qu'il a compris !

Legolas posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami tout en souriant.

\- Alors rejoignons-le.

Ils firent quelques pas tout en discutant, Legolas ajoutant en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos.

\- En tous les cas, bravo pour le sifflement, c'était parfaitement ressemblant !

\- Un sifflement ? Quel sifflement ? Demanda Gimli un peu étonné.

\- Eh bien celui de l'araignée, je…

\- Je n'ai jamais sifflé ! Le coupa abruptement son ami. Je n'ai fait qu'agiter les branches de l'arbuste.

\- Quoi ? Vous vous moquez ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me moquer ?

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux amis qui, en même temps se tournèrent en direction des arbres, distinguant subitement deux points rouges dans le noir de la nuit.

* * *

[1] Mon frère (dans le sens « frère d'armes »)

[2] Je sais.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors je ne sais pas si j'ai rendu l'histoire assez effrayante, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et je les trouve flippantes ces araignées !**

 **Au passage un, très grand merci à Valentine822 qui m'a donné l'idée d'utiliser l'âme aventureuse d'Eldarion grâce à la fabuleuse histoire qu'elle écrit autour de ce personnage.**

 **bonne journée à tous !**


End file.
